Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 7 \\ 1 & 4 \\ 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 1 & 7 \\ 7 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$